Memories of Sunny Days
by Astrid Sonja
Summary: Slight Jonda. Wanda remembers only select memories from her past. She wishes to know more, so she returns to a place where she was once happy.


_This is my absolute first attempt at fanfiction of any kind! I do hope you all enjoy it. Any criticism or just words of advice would be fantastic. Or even if you want to say hi. I'm pretty new to this and finding fellow writers would be quite fun. _

_Enjoy!_

Memories of Sunny Days

The young woman looked upon the field that she had, so many years ago, spent her lonely and awkward childhood. She had memories, very vague and confusing ones at that, but memories none of the less. Most consisted of her running through the field of flowers for hours on end and having picnics with her father and twin brother on bright, warm sunny days. It was definitely much smaller in comparison to what it was before. This was undecidedly so. Although she did not have much reason as to why this was so, a small hunch was picking at the back of her mind. It was because she was much older and much time had passed since her feet had stepped upon the dying brown grass and rusted pieces of metal that were used as monkey bars and swing sets.

Slowly, the woman stepped forward to one of the large chunks of metal and began to let her fingers graze upon the red colored object. Although it was chipped much less than her brother's teeth the time he feel off the porch of their childhood home, it still had seen better and brighter days. She remembered this one piece of playground equipment the most; it was always her favorite.

The long rusted chains ran down from the top of the bar to the bottom, ending on a long rubber seat just wide enough for one to sit comfortably. The swings made her feel free as well as carefree and joyous. It was at this time that the young woman wanted to go back all the way to her childhood just to feel this way again. This was her reasoning for slowly inching herself down onto the rubber, her pale hands gripping the chains as they fisted up. She knew that sitting here on a piece of archaic rubber being held up by rusted chains probably wasn't the smartest idea she had ever had but it was the self fulfillment and the acknowledgement that maybe, because sitting here, it would make her slowly remember. Slowly remember the memories and events that happened previously in her life. This is what kept her from simply getting off and returning to the rest of her boring day.

"So this is where ya bugger'd off tah. Ya have no idea how long Oy've been lookin' for ya, Sheila." Not even bothering to turn her head to the side to look who had interrupted her peace, she already knew. It was the voice she heard every day when she woke up. "Ya don't need tah ignore me. Oy know ya hear me loud an' clear!" Of course she heard him. How could someone not hear an Australian accented baritone voice in the middle of America where everyone sounds roughly the same?

"You're still here? I would have thought by now, you'd at least be crossing back into your own country, you illegal immigrant." The young woman countered right back, keeping her dark blue eyes focused on the field that stretched out in front of her for what looked like miles on end. Slowly, she began to kick her feet out, attempting to hoist herself up into the air as she did quite frequently when she was younger. Of course this didn't work, as she found out the Australian boy was directly behind her swing, keeping her from going up any higher than she was to begin with.

Instead of hearing a snort or an awkward timid laugh as she would have thought, the woman was yet again brought into silence. Nothing was heard besides the small breaths coming from his mouth to her neck and the aggravating birds chirping in the background. Besides his indication of breath on her skin, she knew he was closer now, she could feel him creeping even closer to her than he was before. It was at that moment that she felt soft, yet strong hands grasp the chains somewhere above where her own hands were and a small snicker of laughter coming from deep within his vocal cords. Feeling the swing begin to move, going back and forth ever so slowly, the woman looked curiously down at the ground at the swaying feet skimming in the air. Now hearing the skittering of worn shoes against the gravel ground, the woman closed her eyes and felt herself being moved to an even higher altitude than she was before. The boy was now no longer hanging on (he had let go a few seconds after he knew she was successfully high in the air by swing standards). Instead, he watched her back move farther only to move closer to him in a matter of seconds once more. When he noticed she wasn't pumping her legs back and forth as one is supposed to on a swing to keep up in the air, he frowned and once again, moved forward to keep her up.

"Ya know Oy can't keep pushin' ya girl." She knew that of course. She knew that she'd have to soon move her legs frantically to keep herself in the air. She didn't want to though. She just wanted to let the breeze hit her skin without having to slightly move any part of her body in the process. "Earth tah Beautiful, come in Beautiful. If ya hear moi voice, respond back!" The boy said, letting his hands fall from her back to his own face where he proceeded to cup his hands around his mouth as if he were some kind of astronaut deep within the darkness of space.

The girl inwardly smiled at the immature boy's antics. It was him and only him that could even make the smallest of grins or smirks appear on her face. Everyone else was faced with the void look of emptiness.

Finally letting her legs run their own course and eventually starting to pump, she raised enough momentum by herself to lift as high as she could. The breeze was still in her face of course, but this time, she was doing it alone. To her, being able to do things by oneself felt like much more of an accomplishment than doing it with another person. Of course she didn't feel like this on other subjects, but this was an exception.

Looking over to her side, she saw the boy take the swing next to her, but instead of sitting (as one is supposed to on swings), he stood up on it. The seat was now much smaller as his feet were directly next to each other. It looked as if he was strapped into some form of metal bodysuit as he began to twirl (or at least twirl as much as he could).

As she continued gazing at the boy, she grinned wider at his antics and finally managed to squeak out a small snort of laughter. "Thank you, John. For coming here, I mean." She said, clarifying herself at the end by motioning toward the swings. "It's nice to have company today."

He looked down at her and put on his infamous grin just for her. "No problem, Wanda. Always glad to be around."

She knew that she couldn't remember a lot of her memories. This could be a sign to her that maybe they didn't need to even be remembered. Her memories now were fresh in her mind and immensely stayed put (at least for the time being). She was okay with these ones, even if she didn't have anything else.


End file.
